I Love You
by SkinTightJeans
Summary: Blaine is in love with Kurt, but does Kurt like him back? He sings a song to express himself. Simples xx


**A/N sorry for the long wait! My computer crashed, so I lost the story I wrote for thegirlwholovespeanutbutter, but I will re-write it as soon as I can. This was the only story I could save, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or any of the characters.**

"Ooh! Mercedes would _ kill _ to have this dress! Just look at the patterns!" Kurt gushed. Blaine glanced up from his bow-tie catalogue over to Kurt, where he was reading Vogue. Kurt was pointing at a dark blue dress, with light blue frills at the hems. Blaine smiled, he loved it when Kurt talked about fashion, he was so passionate about it. His heart pounded twice as fast when he felt Kurts soft hands on his shoulder, and winced when he turned around, letting the warm feeling go.

"Blaine? You ok? You've been really quiet for a while, are you feeling sick?". Blaine breathed in. _Should I tell him? What if he gets freaked out and leaves me, never to return again! Oh god, what is he has a secret boyfriend! And he's only hanging out with me to disguise the fact he has one! That means he's leading me on! Leave Blaine, now! Leave! _Blaine started panicking, his body started shaking. He could vaguely hear Kurt calling, but he couldn't concentrate.

"Blaine! Listen to me! Calm down, please you're scaring me! Blaine honey, please!" Kurt pleaded, his eyes wide with fear. Blaine stopped at the sight of Kurt, and leaped suddenly off the bed. He tried to make for the door, when he felt a firm arm on his hand. "Blaine, what happened. You had a panic attack, _please _ tell me whats going on." Blaine sighed, he was going to have to him eventually, and what time better than the present, right?

"Kurt, I need to tell you something. Ever since… well, since you tapped me on the shoulder and introduced yourself, I have been head-over-heels in love with you" Blaine heard Kurt take a sharp intake of breath, but he was too scared to look up, so he continued. "I want to song you a song, but please don't interrupt, it will make it harder for me" Blaine finished. He took out his phone, and played the backing track. This song described his situation perfectly, and he wanted to get it out as soon as possible.

_I must be crazy now__  
__Maybe I dream too much__  
__But when I think of you__  
__I long to feel your touch___

_To whisper in your ear__  
__Words that are old as time__  
__Words only you would hear__  
__If only you were mine___

Kurt had no idea how much Blaine wished he could hear him say that

_I wish I could go back to the__  
__very first day I saw you__  
__Should've made my move when__  
__you looked in my eyes__  
__'Cause by now I know that you'd__  
__feel the way that I do__  
__And I'd whisper these words as__  
__you'd lie here by my side___

_I love you, please say__  
__You love me too, these three words__  
__They could change our lives forever__  
__And I promise you that we__  
__will always be together__  
__Till the end of time_

Blaine had no idea how long Kurt had waited to hear these words__

_So today, I finally find the__  
__courage deep inside__  
__Just to walk right up to your door__  
__But my body can't move when__  
__I finally get to it__  
__Just like a thousand times before___

_Then without a word he handed me this letter__  
__Read I hope this finds the way__  
__into your heart, it said___

_I love you, please say__  
__You love me too, these three words__  
__They could change our lives forever__  
__And I promise you that we__  
__will always be together__  
__Till the end of time_

Kurt nodded desperately, trying to tell Blaine he felt it too but Blaine had his eyes closed

__

_Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah__  
__And maybe I, I need a little care__  
__And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you__  
__Oh you need somebody just to hold you__  
__If you do, just reach out and I'll be there___

_I love you, please say__  
__You love me too__  
__Please say you love me too__  
__Till the end of time__  
__These three words__  
__They could change our lives forever__  
__And I promise you that we__  
__will always be together___

_Oh, I love you__  
__Please say you love me too__  
__Please please__  
__Say you love me too__  
__Till the end of time__  
__My baby__  
__Together, together, forever__  
__Till the end of time__  
__I love you__  
__I will be your light__  
__Shining bright__  
__Shining through your eyes__  
__My baby_

Blaine finished the song, and made to leave. He knew Kurt would probably reject him, so he wanted to get out as soon as possible. This is why he was surprised to have Kurt turn him around and kiss him.

The kiss was like nothing Blaine had ever felt before. It was sweet at first, but the pair had been waiting too long so they put everything they had into it. Blaine gripped Kurts back, making the kiss more intense. He flicked his tongue around Kurts sweet baby lips, making Kurt moan. _Crap, _Blaine thought, _that sort of sound should be illegal. _He let Kurts tongue into his own mouth letting it explore him_. HOLY CRAP, _Kurt thought, _I'M KISSING BLAINE ANDERSON…. WOAH, USING __**TONGUES**_. They pulled away breathlessly, both resting their foreheads against eachother.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt started "I was always in love with you" Blaine smiled, and pulled his boyfriend onto the bed for another kiss.

**A/N sooooo! That was crap, don't worry I know! Again, I am so sorry for not being able to put my other one on. I know the basics though, so will get that up soon. Also, I am thinking of doing a multi-chapter fic of famous!kurt and fanboy!blaine, but karosfsky (think that's how you spell him name) is getting too involved, telling the press lies and stuff. Whadda ya think! Let me know if I should go ahead with it, but for now **

**FAREWELL!**

**Song: I Love You by Celine Dion**

**R&R**


End file.
